Juliar Emilia Constance
Juliar Emilia Constance is am Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos of the Holy Inquisition and the Canoness of the Order of the Ebon Valkyrie, an Order Minoris of the Order of the Sacred Rose of the Adepta Sororitas. Past Childhood She was born on the Imperial World of Maccabeus Quintus in 0514995.M41 and was heir to a long-time military tradition. Her father, disappointed that his wife bore a daughter was on the way to exile her when the then 5-year-old swore an oath: “By the God-Emperor, I will become the soldier desired that I be.” From that day on the girls' faith would be placed in the hands of Saint Drusus and the instructors that her father hired. Not only did she train her mind and body but the priests of the Adeptus Ministorum saw she got training in philosophy and religion. Janissary Thus at the age of 15, she enlisted early into the ranks of the Maccabian Janissaries. At first, all were sceptical of this young woman yet soon doubts were dispersed as she excelled in her training and was top her class and instead of starting as a Private, she was promoted post-graduation to the rank of Corporal and was assigned to 37th Maccabian Janissaries. Sent to a hive world with a group of pilgrims bound for Ophelia 7, they were joined by a group of Adepta Sororitas lead by an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. She served loyally and faithfully for two and a half years fighting Xeno threats that dared attack pilgrims of his Majesties Imperium. Yet one time a small group of there charges moved off as an Ork WAAAGH Attacked the Hive World. Juliar's company was sent to find the missing pilgrims while the majority of the regiment was held the Orks. Only encountering a limited number of Greenskins, they found the pilgrims; however, many came to wish that they had not. What they found drove many of the faithful to simply shoot the so-called pilgrims on sight, yet it was too late - a Warp storm had opened and Chaos began pouring through with to the call of the cultists. A hundred men and women of the Imperial Guard among the most faithful stood against the unholy blite getting a warning out to the Sororitas and their commander. While the Chaos portal was small, the horde that was sent through should have ended the battle there and then but in the end, they had to call out their bigger guns. Man by man, this company of the 37th was being whittled down until finally, one woman stood against the carnage. The battle that lasted two days was almost over with the Ork Warboss dead and the Orks trying to decide who was in charge of the WAAAGH. Then the aid came to the woman in the form of the Sisters of Battle and the Inquisition as well as her own regiment. Little is known as to how this “Last Angel” survived the battle but her final fate is known. The Sisters were so stunned by this Guardswoman's faith and bravery that they offered her a place in their ranks of the Cannoness, overruling the Inquisitor. “If this woman is of Chaos then we would fail to see our Father’s light in her." However, the Inquisitor demanded that her faith must be tested and so she was. In agony, she revealed her past and the truth to the Inquisitor and in faith found her salve. She was pure and the last angel was inducted into the Adepta Sororitas with the honorary rank of Captain within the Imperial Guard’s 37th Maccabian Janissaries and a budding legacy already in the Imperium. Sister Inquisitor She was Enrolled as a Sister Repentia of the Order of the Sacred Rose and served there for many years seeing fights against both Xenos and Chaos earning more fame until she was approached by a Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos after her 20th year in the Order Militant with an offer to form a new Order specifically built of Sisters and to fight the Xeno forces. Juliar was eager to continue proving her faith and zeal would become an Acolyte for another 10 years. The Lord Inquisitor made Juliar as a full Inquisitor asked to form her own Order Minoris of Adepta Sororitas as the Canoness Superior of the Order of the Ebon Valkyrie and establish the Fleet of Penance.Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Warhammer 40k Characters Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Xenos Category:Ecclesiarchy